The Jackninja5 Crapload
The Jackninja5 Crapload is a collab of random YouTube Poop scenes that never made it to YouTube but in the end, many scenes from previous YouTube Poops are shown. It was released on February 26, 2014. Description The Jackninja5 Crapload is a new feature of scenes that never made it to YouTube! WARNING: Some scenes are a bit racist! Well only one scene is :P Creation The name "Jackninja5 Crapload" came from the fact that Jackninja5 has used the word "crap" a lot in his life. Thus, he used "crap" to be in combined with the vulgar term "shitload" but not a euphemism. He used many scenes that he made up in it but as he ran out of ideas, he used many scenes from his previous YouTube Poops. Scenes #Bertie takes visitors around the "Island of Soad". #Donald and Douglas try to search for Thomas but his cries are thought to just be the wind. As they leave him, Thomas yells "Bollocks". #Toby rushes up to Donald and Douglas and yells "Sup, n*ggers?". Donald and Douglas get deeply offended and threaten Toby causing him to yell "Fuck!" and run away. #The "We'll fight you!" has the song it is from used in the next scene. The Fat Controller asks Henry to take a train, causing Gordon to swear at him and sing "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twin Sister. It then gets interrupted by The Fat Controller yelling "SILENCE!". #Gordon goes to the mine to save Thomas laughing and saying "what a tard" but he gets crushed by the bridge followed by an O face. #The Fat Controller gets high with Harold to find Oliver and Oliver's driver blames Oliver for going missing. #Toby crosses a bridge and it breaks. #Edward gets "rode" by his driver and he gets violated showing it may have been rape. #Gordon goes very fast down the hill and crashes into the wall of Kirk Ronan station. #A short scene is shown of what happens to be James sodomising Toby with the narrator saying "He came up behind Toby". #Gordon argues with his driver about getting up the hill and his face increases and he gets louder when he says "I can't do it". #Edward pushes the train but keeps coming back to the same place saying "We've done it together" making Gordon go "Huh". #Thomas falls off a bridge into the ocean. #Skarloey's trucks fall down the river with the bridge. Scenes Used #Sir Handel and George battle and swear at each other, George knocks a truck over and they keep fighting until a policeman stops them. - Sir Handel Battles a Steamroller #Duke tells Stuart and Falcon that the manager turned Smudger into "their bum". - Thomas's Crap Story #Cranky says he "is in Hell". - Cranky Wants Kevin's Help #Gwonam tells the king that The Fat Controller has seized Sodor and only Link can defeat him. However, a month passes and Link was murdered by The Fat Controller. The Fat Controller then laughs evilly. - Cranky Wants Kevin's Help #Luigi dies from a deep fall. Mama Luigi Tells Yoshi a Bad Story #Henry goes everywhere around the rain and Luigi says "we banished King Koopa from Princess Toadstool's muff". - Mama Luigi Tells Yoshi a Bad Story #A Pajama Sam general declares war. (Jackninja5 also noted that it was his profile pic) - Pajama Sam Makes a Comedian Look Shit Gallery File:SILENCE!.png File:Jackninja5Crapload1.png File:Jackninja5Crapload2.png File:Jackninja5Crapload3.png File:Jackninja5Crapload4.png File:SirHandelBattlesaSteamroller.jpg File:TheDeathofDuncan1.png File:TheDeathofDuncan.jpg Category:YouTube Poops Category:2014 Videos